Secret Life Unexpected!
by sweetpeaj8
Summary: Takes place after Amy and Ricky kiss! Will Ashley see and tell her folks? What happends when Ben comes over?
1. Chapter 1

"I-I don't know this is...awkward, I don't think this is going to help." I said to Ricky. "You're just to self consious, relax." he said, to me. "I can't kiss you!" I said with my eyes shut, and my arms wrapped around Ricky's neck. "You kissed me before we had a baby, I think you can kiss me again...just close you eyes, I'll do all the hard stuff, just close your eyes." I heard Ricky say. I expected him to kiss me right away, but he didn't. "Well..." I said. I was about to open my eyes, when I felt his lips upon mine, he kissed me in a way, that I've never been kissed before, not by Ben even!

Ricky pulled back, "Amy?" he asked, "Yea..." I still had my eyes shut, and my arms around his neck, "Your sister saw us," he said! "Crap!" I said and I really didn't care what Ashley saw. "Ok," he said "you can open your eyes, now." he added. I did, and I realized my arms were still around him. Ricky noticed too, because what he said next shocked me! Big Time! "Amy...that kiss, was....did you feel anything? Because I did." he said gazzing at me! What? He did, I thought it was only me! "Y-yes!" I said, then he crashed his lips onto mine.

Ricky kissed me once more on the lips! We kissed more and more. I heared foot steps outside my bedroom door. Then there was a knock! "Amy? Ben's here!" mom said, Ricky and I broke apart, I sat down onto my bed, and he did the same. "Yea s-" I started to say when mom walked in. "Oh! Hey, um...I didn't know Ricky was over! Would you like to stay and have dinner?" she asked him. "Yea, sure I'd love to!" Ricky said, mom left after, that. "That was close! I really hope you and Ben are broken up for good!" Ricky told me, before he kissed me again. But suddenly when we were about to break apart, the door flung open. "Oh! And Am-" Ashley began to say, but saw us kissing again. I broke away from Ricky, to look at Ashley! She just looked at us and said. "Come on Ben's waiting." and with that she stalked off!

We got up and followed her out and into the kitchen. On the way John began to cry, "I'll get him, you go eat." Ricky told me, "K" I said, before I went to the kitchen, greeted by Ben, and mom and dad. "Hey Am's." dad said to me as he brought me a plate, "Thanks I could have gotten it myself!" I told him. "Amy you look lovely as always!" Ben said to me as he sat down next to me. "So? How's everything?" mom asked but looked directly at me! "Good thanks for asking." Ben said. "Fine..." I said, "Ashley? Did you tell mom?" I said, and she knew what I ment! "No...Why?" she said to me just as Ricky came out with John.

"Look! John there's momma! He's hungry, will you hold him so I can make a bottle?" Ricky said as he came right over to me! "Sure..." I said as I took John, from his father. "When did Ricky get here? He never came in through the door, did he?" dad asked. Ashley looked at me with wide eyes, "Yes, he did he came in when no one was in the house, I let him in. He asked to see and John, so I let him in!" Ashley said covering up for me. Ricky came back over to me and took John and sat down on the other side of me feeding our son. We looked at each other than mouthed a 'thank you' to Ashley. "Amy has Jimmy called you back since your date with him?" Ben asked me. "No he hasn't," I said to him. "Mom? Can I talk to you alone!" I asked her. "Yea Sure!" she said before we got up from the table.

We walked out into the living room. "What did you want to talk about?" mom asked once we were alone. "Ricky and I kissed!" I blurted out loud. "What? Why?" mom asked me, looking kinda happy! "Because, I thought I was a bad kisser, and that's why Jimmy hasn't called me, so I asked Ricky to come over...to see if I was a bad kisser! And we kissed a couple of times, and once was when Ashley came in my bedroom." I told my mother. "Oh nevermind then, ok. Let's go eat, shall we?" she said.

We walked back into the kitchen, and Ashley and Ricky were smilling, at me! "What?" I asked them, "Nothing, nothing at all!" they said together. Ricky's smile faded, but Ashley's didn't. Why? Oh God. "Ashley? What did you hear?" I asked her with a smile on my face. "Oh nothing! But Ricky heared it to, but I'm not so sure about Ben and dad, because they're clueless, as to what's going on. And you just told mom, so she already knows!" she said grinning at me. I sat back down next to Ricky and Ben.

"Daddie...." John said "mommie," and with that he smacked his hands together! Ricky looked at me, and by the look on his face I'm guessing either John saw us kiss, or Ashley told him! I looked over to Ashley who started laughing. "What's so funny about John saying 'Daddie and Mommie'?" Ben asked, me. "Nothing. Ash, did you tell him, or did you see if he saw." I told her, looking amused, "Oh! I never told him, I think he might have seen." she said to me. I shifted my body ever so slightly so that it was more towards Ricky, than Ben. Dad noticed and so did Ben. "Am's? Is something wrong? You're all secretive, and nervous!" dad told me from the other side of the table. I gave him my shut-up-I'm-keeping-a-secret-from-Ben look. "What's it about?" dad asked, apparently he knew that look to well!

"Yea Amy, you've been quite...what's wrong?" Ben asked me, he stole a glance at Ricky. "N-nothing's wrong!" I almost yelled at them. "Amy can you please tell me, what's bothering you?" dad asked me, "Well I can't but mom or Ashley sure can." I said I looked at mom, who nodded. I moved my hands onto my lap, I felt a hand grab it, and I looked down to see it was Ben's. Ricky noticed to, because he went stiff! I gently left go of Bens hand, and looked at him. "Sorry...Just trying to make you feel better!" he said to me. "Oh thanks, I guess!" I said, I moved my hand back down, this time my left hand was caught, by Ricky's. This time I didn't pull away.

Mom lent over to dad and whispered. "Amy told me that she and Ricky kissed! But only because she thought she was a bad kisser. And that's why Jimmy hasn't called her back!" I heard mom say, I looked at dad. "Oh! Are you sure because I'm not so sure about that, well that is that was the only reason!" dad said as he got up, and walked over to get some more food. He noticed Ricky holding my hand! I looked behind my chair, and looked at him. "Dad? Are you mad? Oh and can you tell mom? And Ashley?" I asked, "No I'm not mad, yes I'll tell them! I'm happy though!" he said as he walked back ove to us, and sat down next to mom.

"They were holding hands! So I'm positive that they _do_ like each other!" dad said to mom, to quite for Ben or John to hear. Apparently Ashley heard because she just shot up like a rocket and said, "Goodnight, later Ben. Goodnight, my sweet young nephew!" she looked at Ricky and I and smiled. "Ashley!" dad, mom, Ricky and I all said at once. "What, what's so bad, that I can't know?" Ben asked. "Crap! Um Ben it's late you should go home, I'm sure Amy will tell you at school, tomarrow." mom said leaving, with dad following her. Leaving me alone with the 3 most important guys in my life....ever!


	2. Chapter 2

previously:

_"What, what's so bad, that I can't know?" Ben asked. "Um...Ben it's late you should go home, I'm sure Amy will tell you at school, tomarrow." mom said._

**10 minutes later**

"Ben you really do need to leave...." I told him. "K, bye Ame's." he said as he came over to me and lightly kissed me on the cheek! Ben stepped back, looking at me then to Ricky, then to John, then back to me. "Goodnight John! Ricky..." Ben said with a nodd of his head, heading for the door! 1 down 2 to go!

"Come on it's late I'll take the couch, you can sleep in my bed." I told Ricky as I brushed passed him into the living room. "Amy....I'll take the couch it's your bed!" Ricky said to me, when I headed towards the stairs. "I have an idea...nevermind, I thought of it!" I said more to myself rather than Ricky. "Oh! What's this idea, you've thought of?" he asked me stepping towards me. "I figured seems how we are....in a realationship, I thought you know.....we could share my bed!" I said in a blur. "I thought I'd never see the day, when _you_ Amy Jurgens, the good girl! Would ever come up with an Idea like this!" Ricky said to me, pulling me up the stairs!

We went straight to my bedroom. Once we were in my room, I went and sat on my bed. Ricky sat next to me, he put a hand on my knee, before kissing me lightly, but the kiss was getting heated very fast! We broke apart when my phone vibrated from my bedside table. I ignored it, I looked at Ricky. "Aren't you going to see who it is?" he asked, his breathing ragged. I didn't answer instead I took his face in my hands and pulled him to me kissing him more and more! Which he didn't seem to mind. I climbed onto my knees, still kissing Ricky, and pulled off my sweater I'd been wearing that was covering a blue tank top. Ricky pulled away to look at me. "You are so beautiful, Amy Jurgens." he said before taking his mouth back down to mine!

Ricky shrugged out of his, jacket he'd been wearing also, he lifted his shirt above his head revealing his musled body! I placed my hands on his abs. Running my hand along his stomach, he stopped my hand, and pulled them above my head, and pulled my shirt off, and over me head! He looked down at me and smiled, a smile that made my heart melt! I knew he didn't want to rush, into anything, and I didn't either! "Amy...I don't want to hurt you, I truley love _you_." Ricky told me before kissing me again, then he trailed kisses to my neck, where he grazzed at! I lent back resting my head on the pillows, of my soft bed. Ricky lying, next to me pulled me half way on top of him, I rested my head on his stomach, reaching for my phone, to see texted me. But what I saw changed my life!

**2 new txt messages!**

_Ben: _

_Hey...Call me later, well after school? I miss your hugs and kisses!_

_Love you, Ben_

_Jimmy:_

_Hey peminto! I missed you, oh and don't worry about the whol 'I found a condom, in you purse thing!' I'm over it so, can I come over tomarrow after school?_

_Love you, Jimmy_

I looked up from my phone to see Ricky looking at me. "Who are they from?" he asked me, sitting up. "Ben and Jimmy, Ben said 'Call me later...after school, I miss your hugs and kisses!' and Jimmy said 'Peminto! I missed you...Oh! And don't worry about the whole 'I found a condom in your purse thing! So can I come over after school?'" I told him. Ricky stood up, and looked down at me. "What?" I asked him, looking confused. "Two guys who claim to love you want to be with you on one night, while your dating me!" Ricky said in a whisper. "I won't agree to them.

"Is that ok?" I asked him, looking sad. I mean yeah I'm with Ricky...secretly! But I still love them both...to some extent! "Yeah....but maybe you should, go at least out with Ben, or Jimmy, because I was still here when Ben left tonight, he may think we're dating!" Ricky said taking my hand in his. "But we are dating...but I guess, I'll go out with Ben, and Jimmy. Hang on, I'll change the messages!" I told him grabbing my phone. "Ok, I love you Amy Jurgens!" Ricky said. "I love you, too, Ricky Underwood!" I said getting lost in his warm brown eyes.

I decided to redo the txts.

_Amy: _

_Hey Ben...sure I'll call ya later, I miss you, too_

_Love ya, Amy_

_Amy: _

_Hey Jimmy....k I'll forget about it._

_I don't know if you can come over or not._

_Love you, Amy_

I hit the send button, before looking back to Ricky. "What?" I asked him, only because I noticed him starring at me, while texting Ben and Jimmy."Oh! Nothing...I was just thinking on what they'd say...." he said getting up from my bed, and walking over to get his shirt, I looked down and noticed I had only my blue tank top, and short pj bottoms on, and Ricky had only jeans on.

I quickly grabbed his hand before he made his way over to his shirt, and lightly pulled him back to me, wanting him! "Amy? What's wrong?" Ricky asked me, noticing me, pulling on him. "N-nothing's wrong....it's just that I wasn't down, yet!" I said to him, lifting myself off of my bed, and over to where he stood.

I stood in front of him, for a few minutes, just looking at him...him and his sexy body! "Ricky...." I said as I lent in and kissed him, Ricky being himself, he didn't pull out of the kiss, instead he deepened the kiss, brushing his tongue against my bottom lip. I opened my mouth, just enough for his tongue to enter, exlporing my mouth!

"Hell! Amy....I've never ever seen you act like this....ever!" he said breathing harder and harder, against my lips. All of a sudden I felt my phone vibrate, "Hmph! I really don't want to anser it! But I think it's Ben or Jimmy..." I said between kisses. "Answer it...then come back to me!" Ricky told me, before lightly bitting my neck! I let go of him, and picked of my phone.

**2 new messages**

_Ben: _

_K I'll be waiting..._

_Love you_

_Jimmy:_

_Glad your over me not calling you!_

_K well, if I can give me a call!_

_Oh, and why are you up so late?_

_It is John? I can come oever and help_

_I miss you!_

_Love you, Jimmy_

I read the messages aloud. "Well, that was....weird!" Ricky said coming over to me, placing his hands on my hips. "Very..." I said before he kissed me. "Now where were we before we were interuppted?" I asked giving him my best man-eater smile! "I think we were doing this!" Ricky replied, by kissing me. "Oh! Thats where we were, well ok!" I murmered, into his neck, before lightly nipping at it!

**5 minutes later**

"Wow!" I said to Ricky who was lying next to me! I looked over his awsome, and sexy abs, to see the time on my alarm clock it read: 11:30 p.m. "Shit! It's 11:30 and you can't go home because it's past curfew. I guess you'll just have to stay here!" I said to him, as I propped myself onto my elbows. I had only my shirt and underwear on, and Ricky only had on boxers. "I know..." he said, as we driffted off to sleep.

**7 hours and 3o mintues later (7:00 a.m.)**

"Amy! Ricky! Wake up, now!" I heard mom shout, up the stairs. Ricky and I looked at each other and smiled, remembering last night! We got up out off bed, "Hey? Do you have any of my clothes?" Ricky asked looking at me, "Yea. remember? You brought some over in case you'd stay the night!" I told him, while grabbing some clean clothes from my closet. "Oh..." he mumbled.

We finally got dressed, and walked down the stairs, just not together, like we would have. "Hey, Amy. Where's Ricky?" mom asked, handing me a plate of bacon, and eggs. "Huh? Oh, he's taking a shower." I told her, walking over to the table, and sat down. I started to eat my breakfast when Ricky came down with John in his arms, "Mommie!" John said reaching for me. I took him, when I did I noticed that Ricky was smilling at me!

We were on our way over to school, well Ricky and I, because Ashley was being picked up by Griffin and Grant. We pulled into the parking lot. "Hey? Do you want John, tonight? Because you've always wanted him, just to yourself." I told him as we walked up to the double doors, ignoring the stares, and whispers! "Ugh! Yea sure, why not." Ricky replied, as Ben came up. "Why not, what?" he asked, getting jealous! "I'm taking John, tonight." Ricky told him, before I could. "Ok," Ben said as a reply. When we got to my locker I opened it, and placed my books, inside, just as Jack, and Grace walked up to us.

"Hey guys!" Grace said, with a smile on her face. "Hey," I told her, "um, guys if anyone comes here, today and they want to talk to me, like Jimmy, of my mom or someone. I want all of you to do anything you can, to make that person, or people to go away! I'm not in the mood to talk, unless it's you guys." I added before anyone could speak. "Yea sure," they muttered together.

We were talking about John. "Hey Amy, here comes Jimmy!" Ricky said looking over my shoulder, "Ugh! Ok, so you guys know the plan right?" I asked before Jimmy came over. "Hey Peminto!" Jimmy said taking my hand in his. I looked over to Grace with a help-me-please-I'm-begging look! She muttered 'ok' "Amy, Ricky....how's John? I heard he was fussy lastnight, so Ricky came and stayed, with you!" Grace said making her eyes wide, when she said 'Ricky came over,' which made me laugh! I felt Jimmy stiffen besides me, and everyone noticed!

"Yea he did..." I told her, smilling, remembering what had happened lastnigth! I looked over to Ben, and did the same look. He new what he had, to do. "Amy after school can I come home with you and Ricky, to visit, John?" Ben asked, I knew he really wanted to! "Sure!" I replied, now it's Ricky's turn! I gave him the same look, he smiled at me...the smile that he always gave me before he kisses me! "You wouldn't!" I said to him, "Oh! Trust me I will!" he said, looking straight at me.

"You will what?" Everyone asked at the same time. "She's thinking I'm not gonna do what I'm about to do!" he said, to them. "What are you going to do?" Jimmy asked, Ricky. I turnt to look at Grace, she finally caught on, that Ricky was going to kiss me! She shook her head 'yes!' I looked back to Ricky, "Ok, fine! Just do it!" I almost yelled. "You _know_ you'll enjoy it!" he said in a whisper. I felt Jimmy's grip on my hand tighten!

Ricky came at me, breaking the hold Jimmy had on my hand. He gently pushed me against my locker, before he lips met mine! "What the hell!" Ben and Jimmy shouted, causing everyone in the hallways, to look in our direction! He's right I did, _do_ enjoy kissing him! Ricky stepped back, smilling at me!

"Don't _EVER _do that again, Ricky!" I shouted, turning to leave. When a hand caught my wrist, and pulled me back to them. I ran into their mustled chest, before the lips hit mine again! This time Ricky didn't step, and niether did I! Well at least not until Jimmy yanked me away from, Ricky.

"Dude! That's my girlfriend!" Jimmy shouted, "and not to mention...my not legal wife! If that make any sense at all!" Ben added. Ricky glared at Ben, and Jimmy, _'Great! Just what my life needs! 3 guys fighting over me! Hey wait this could be good thing!' _I thought to myself, I noticed Grace, Jack, Ben, and Jimmy were all starring at me, I turnt to Ricky, he just smiled then laughed! "Am I missing something?" I asked confused. Ricky just kissed me once more! "What's with all the kissing, Ricky?" I asked sounding the like the good girl, whenever I was in public. "I don't know.....it's fun kissing you!" Ricky said with his smile getting bigger.

"Amy! What does he mean, 'It's fun kissing you'?" Jimmy asked in a very pissed tone! _'YES!' _I mentally shouted. "Well hang on!" I said as I saw Ashley walk towards us, with Griffin, by her side! "Ash! Hey I need your phone, to show Jimmy that video you took lastnight....you no _that one_." I said, "k" she said grabbing her phone and going to the video, of me and Ricky kissing. I paused it, then turnt around, and said, "This is what he means....watch the video!" I said handing the video over to Jimmy, Ben was watching over his shoulder

**video:**

_"I-I don't know this is...awkward, I don't think this is going to help." I said to Ricky. "You're just to self consious, relax." he said, to me. "I can't kiss you!" I said with my eyes shut, and my arms wrapped around Ricky's neck. "You kissed me before we had a baby, I think you can kiss me again...just close you eyes, I'll do all the hard stuff, just close your eyes." I heard Ricky say. "Well..." I said. I was about to open my eyes, when I felt his lips upon mine._

**end of video**

"So? What is it supposed to mean?" Jimmy asked when it was over. "It means, she thought the only reason why _you_ never called her back was because you thought she was a bad kisser! And she asked me, if she was a bad kisser, and of course I said no, because she's not!" Ricky said with a smile on his face! Jimmy face went from angry, to thankful....then back to angry! "Why are you mad?" Grace asked from beside me. "I'm mad because my girlfriend just made out with the father of our child, 3 times, and twice in front of me!" Jimmy camly told us! Wait what _'our'_. Ricky noticed the 'our' in the sentence! "When did _you_ get the right to call my son yours." Ricky said, pointing at us, when he said our. I looked at Jimmy who looked confused, I turnt to look at Grace, and she mouthed 'Kiss Ricky....before he gets into trouble....quick!' I nodded my head. "What do you mean _when_? I've been there for her!" Jimmy quickly said, "No you weren't because that _was _me _and _Ben, it was never _you_!" Ricky shouted, _'Crap! I need to kiss him....and fast!' _I told myslef.


End file.
